


Stay Quiet, Be Perfect, You're Fine

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Hiding Feelings, Self Harm, being the therapist friend sucks ass, i dunno how to word this, i guess? i dont fuckin know, slight but it's still a thing, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Tommy has some feelings. They're... not very good.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Stay Quiet, Be Perfect, You're Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Me, projecting onto Tommy? Oops.

Tommy doesn't like to think that he deserves a moment here, but really, truly, he does. 

Honestly, at this point, Tommy is exhausted. Everyone has a lot of problems around him, and, for some reason, he seems to be the go to guy to help? Which... 

Well when he has his teeth dug into his meat of his hand to stop himself from crying, he really doesn't think there's much he could do to help here. 

It sucks! It does, he wants to help. Tommy likes helping his friends, likes seeing them feel better after he does, but... no one really looks to check in on him, do they? It's fine, really, he doesn't care, it's whatever. It's fine! He can smile through it. 

Okay, that's not really true. They do check on him. They do! Gordon does as often as he can, but for some reason, Tommy just brushes it off, and then he's dealing with Gordon's problems, and Tommy just can't seem to say his own feelings. It's stupid. It really is. 

Tommy's teeth digs further into his palm. He's so so close to drawing blood here, he knows that, and yet he couldn't make himself stop. 

There's a reason he let Sunkist out before doing this. She would stop him. She would stop him, and that's something that Tommy can't handle right now. He can't, he needs to do this, needs to calm down to be able to handle it all again, and this is the only way to handle it. This is it, this is the only way Tommy can fix it, that's the only way he knows, and god it sucks, it sucks so much. 

He knows it's bad. 

He just can't bring himself to stop it. 

There's nothing Tommy can do to stop him. That's just. 

It sucks. 

He wants to stop! He wants to stop, and he does, he tries, but everything sucks, and this is it. 

The thing with this is that... Tommy knows they're having problems, and he can support them! So why shouldn't he? 

Cooper drips from his hand, spilling into his mouth. 

They don't need to support him. They don't need to, he can be fine, it's fine. 

It'll be fine. 

He forces his jaw to unclench, forces his hand away from his mouth, has to stop now because if Sunkist knows about the copper dripping from his hand, she'll refuse to be away from him for the next couple days, and Tommy really needs these moments to calm down, needs them in a way that's horrible and painful, and tears at his soul. 

God, he gets a service dog and doesn't even let her support him. 

He laughs bitterly at himself, cupping his other hand under his bleeding one as he stands, letting it drip into his palm, walks into the bathroom to wash it all down the drain and clean his hand before singing a careful line over his teeth marks. 

Sunkist barks at the door. 

Tommy sighs, closes his eyes and shakes his head, trying to clear it, clear the brain worms that clung on, and it doesn't work, he knows that it doesn't work, but that doesn't matter. It's whatever. 

Sunkist barks again. 

And thus, Tommy finishes, watching the teeth marks slowly fade away from his skin, and goes to let his dog in. It's fine. Everything is fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> So anyways. How are you guys doing? I'm having a time. My hand hurts.


End file.
